


Soulmate

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind and time are soulmates.</p>
<p>(Originally written for a fanfic contest on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

He sat there every day. Ever since Sehun had seen him for the first time three days ago that guy sat there on the rock close to the water and enjoyed the wind hitting his face while having his eyes closed.  
He seemed kind of strange in Sehun's eyes. Who would want to spend all that time just sitting there when time was so precious and one could do so many other enjoyable things? Like shopping or having the time of your life with your friends.  
  
When those friends would have been there. Sehun had to spend his vacations with his parents and brother. He loved them but he knew that he could have enjoyed his free time a bit different than being in another country.  
He would even prefer the presence of his annoying best friend Jongin, even though he would probably rant about that Kyungsoo guy and how great he is the whole time.  
  
But Sehun would have preferred that kind of vacation more than sitting with his parents at this beach that day and listening to them talking to his brother about his girlfriend - who 'unfortunately' had not been able to come with them because of her job.  
Sehun was kind of happy about that because he was jealous of his brother that he was able to show off his love in public. The last and first time Sehun had been with someone they had had to hide their relationship because they had both been boys.  
Not even his parents had known anything.  
  
"Sehun?" his father suddenly asked and distracted his son's attention from the red-haired boy on the rock. "Hm?"  
"We were just talking about your brother's relationship and that he wants to propose to his girlfriend," his father said. "Congratulations," Sehun just replied in a monotonous voice. He did not really care right now. He wanted to look at the boy on the rock again. He was more pleasing to his eyes and more worth the time. "Don't be like that! You should be happy for your brother!" his father said to him in a slightly warning tone. "I am."  
  
"You don't seem like it," his mother said, "Anyway." - she obviously did not want them to fight - "We wondered if you are interested in someone at the moment." She smiled softly at him and Sehun was kind of glad that she was not able to read his mind or she would have known instantly that he was a bit interested in that boy enjoying the wind.  
"No!" he just answered and looked away again.  
  
He knew he probably angered his parents with his behaviour but he just could not act as if he would care, because he did not! And he did not want to spend his precious time thinking about it. "I always thought that you and this one girl from your school would be good together. What was her name? Daeun?" Sehun's mother said and he only could roll with his eyes. How often had she already told him that and how often had he answered that they are just friends? Way too often. Too much time had been spent on this 'discussion'.  
  
"We are friends, mom! How often do I have to tell you that?"<  
"But you could be more if you just asked her out." Again Sehun rolled with his eyes. And they had already spent too much time on that part, too. He had always told his mother that he was not interested at all in his female friend.  
  
"You are eighteen years old. You'll go to college soon. And yet, I have never seen you showing interest in someone. And the majority of our people find their soulmate around your age. That's why I'm a bit confused. I got to know your mother when we were sixteen!"  
Sehun rolled his eyes again. That story again. Their people. He really wanted to scream. He knew they were different from the average human. And he knew that his parents hoped he would bring a nice girl of their kind home one day who could give birth to a child of their kind.  
They already had his brother and his girlfriend who could do that. They did not need him for that.  
Sehun clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. He knew why his parents wanted him to have children one day. His abilities were undoubtedly better then the abilities of most of their kind, even better than his parents's and brother's abilities.  
  
"Maybe I don't have a soulmate!" Sehun just said and tried to calm himself down. He did not want to loose control over his powers. But he could already feel that he would not be able to control himself. He could also feel the effect of his powers already. He saw how the other people at the beach started to grab their stuff because it became really windy. They thought a storm would come up. Sehun glanced at the boy on the rock who had opened his eyes.<  
  
'Wow!' Sehun thought because even from the distance he could see how amazing the other boy's eyes looked.  
"Sehun, calm down!" his father suddenly said and Sehun's attention was on his family again. "Don't want to!" Sehun said, "It's my life and I can do whatever I want, okay? And I can't control who I fall in love with so don't talk to me about that again."  
He stood up and turned around to leave. "Sehun!" his mother warned him but the wind only became stronger - almost knocking her over - and he walked away from them.  
  
The last thing he saw before he had left the beach was the boy on the rock who looked at him. And for a second he felt as if time had stopped.  
  
  


  
***

  
  
He did not know how long he exactly walked around the city he just knew that it still felt as if he had not been away from his family long enough. And on top of that he did not exactly know where he was. He could call his parents but he would not do that. Not as long as he was still angry at them. And he always needed a lot of time to calm down. So he took his time and went around the city looking at everything and enjoying that he was away from his family for a bit.  
  
He came across a little market and looked at the booths. Some sold eatable things like fruits and vegetables, others sold things like jewelry or clothes.  
Sehun took a look at some of the jewelry at one booth. He did not wear Jewelry that much but he liked looking at it and sometimes one could find really nice things.<  
He found a cute bracelet made out of white and black beads and with a panda pendant holding a clock in his tiny paws hanging on it.  
His best friend would probably laugh at him for finding that cute. Jongin always laughed at the things Sehun liked and Sehun always laughed at the stuff Jongin liked. That was probably the reason why they got along so well.  
  
Sehun was thinking about buying this bracelet. He had the feeling that if he did not buy it he would regret it. But he could not speak Chinese and he did not even know the price of the bracelet. Still, he took out his wallet and looked inside. He probably had enough money on him.  
  
Suddenly someone stood next to him and spoke to the old lady behind the booth. Sehun looked at the person beside him and again he felt like time stopped.  
It was the boy from the beach. He was even more beautiful up close. Sehun could not keep himself from staring at the boy next to him.  
The red-haired boy suddenly turned his head in his direction and smiled softly at him. And time slowed down for Sehun.  
  
He almost did not realize that the boy in front of him purchased the bracelet instead of him. But before he could protest the boy took his right hand and pulled the bracelet over his wrist.  
"It looks cute on you," the boy said in accented Korean and smiled at Sehun. "Why?" was everything Sehun was able to say that moment. Especially because a breath of air danced around the boy in front of him and Sehun could smell the mind-numbing scent of the other.  
"I felt like it. And you're cute," the redhead said and added, "Windboy." He winked at Sehun and walked away but not without turning his head around once to look at Sehun again as if he wanted to ask him to follow him.  
  
And Sehun did.  
  
That boy knew what he could do! How? Was he like him?  
  
They walked next to each other for a while without saying anything. It was kind of strange. Sehun would have normally not followed someone he did not really know but something about the other one drew him in. Suddenly Sehun realized that they reached a huge place packed with people. What did they want there?  
The other boy stopped at a bench and sat down. He patted the place next to him and Sehun sat down. Confused he looked at the other and waited for something to happen but the other one only stared at him with a soft smile playing on his lips.  
Sehun really wanted to press his lips against the other's even though he had just met the other. What was wrong with him?  
  
"You're really handsome," the redhead suddenly said which made Sehun blush. "So are you," he shyly whispered. "I'm Zitao, but you can call me Tao," the boy said and Sehun told him his name.  
"How.. why.. you called me 'windboy'...," Sehun said still thinking about kissing the guy in front of him.<  
And were those trained muscles he could make out under the other's tight v-neck t-shirt?  
  
"You can control it, don't you?" Sehun gulped. The boy had realized that it had been him who almost created a storm at the beach. "Let me show you something," Tao said and nodded his head towards the crowd. Sehun took a look and shortly after he had done so everything stopped. Everything seemed frozen in time.  
  
With his mouth and eyes wide open Sehun stared at all the people. He could see a woman scolding her child, a man running after his dog, two kids eating ice cream, and many other people more. Everything looked like a still image, as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote control.  
"Did you do that?" he asked and looked at Tao again who only nodded. Now Sehun felt slightly relieved. So the other one only knew that it had been him because he was one of their kind.  
  
"Your power is amazing! How strong are you exactly?" Sehun asked curiously. Tao chuckled slightly. Sehun could get used to that sound.  
"I don't know exactly. I can feel that I stopped time not only in the whole city but I can't tell you how far it is until you reach the point where time is still going. Maybe I froze the whole world, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out," Tao answered, "But.. I could feel your power at the beach. You're really strong yourself, aren't you?" Again he smiled at Sehun as if he was the most precious thing he had ever seen.  
"I probably am. My parents always say that my ability is special because I can do way more than just being the reason for a windy day," Sehun answered while staring at Tao's eyes and then at his lips again.  
  
They stared at each other again for some time before Tao talked again. "This might sound strange but I really want to kiss you." Sehun blushed again and whispered: "I really want to kiss you, too."  
And without a second wasted Tao softly pressed his lips on Sehun's.  
Sehun felt as if time had stopped not only around them but also for them and as if the air was knocked out of him.  
He could feel Tao's hand softly caressing his cheek, he could feel Tao's lips moving against his and he could smell this mind-numbing scent again.  
He put his arms around Tao's neck and pressed himself closer to the other.  
It felt as if Tao and he were one. He felt so close to the other as if he had known him for his whole life.  
  
When they broke apart Tao still had his hand lying on Sehun's cheek and Sehun's arms were still around Tao's neck.  
"I knew I would meet you finally," Tao softly told the other. Sehun frowned at him. "How?" he asked. "Because I enjoyed the wind a lot more during the last week than I should have," Tao answered and suddenly something clicked in Sehun's mind.  
  
He had obsessed about time during the last days. Time had been really important for him, more than usually. They had been destined to meet.  
  
Tao was his soulmate.  
  
Sehun laughed softly before he pressed his lips on Tao's again to finally enjoy what everyone around him always told him to be one of the greatest things in life: The feeling of finally being with your soulmate.


End file.
